prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Latin915
Archived Talk: 1 I havent used wikia in a while. How do I do favorite wrestlers and championships? Sorry if I'm putting this question on the wrong thing. So basically I can't update the roster of the page. I'm the owner of Elite Wrestling Entertainment. Why can't I update my roster? I did what you ask of me to do. Can you please check and fix it if it looks right please. Thank you for fixing the roster. Why did you change it back? i was just making it betterThombli4 (talk) 21:07, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Linking page Sometimes I would forget to link to the actual page but I do remember at times. I'll try to not forget next time. Thanks for noticing –Teatoper (talk) 21:04, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Super Show-Down page No problem, I knew there were two same pages of the event with one of the pages being added with results during the time of the ongoing event. I had went on the other page and noticed another that have been created. –Teatoper (talk) 02:49, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the info, I just kinda misunderstood why you reverted it. I wasn't trying to vandalize em, I was only just trying make them better. If I annoyed you for what I did, I'm still sorry. But I don't mind doing it and fixing them in all the wrestler articles, I know it would take me a while to do but that's what I enjoy doing, making pages a lot better. But like I said before, I'm sorry. Anthony Nichols (talk) 00:22, October 13, 2018 (UTC) *Not sure, still trying to think of good ideas to help the site. But I'm taking my time. Anthony Nichols (talk) 00:42, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Crown Jewel color background How did you add the color background in the content cell? Ryan Smith (talk) 04:17, October 16, 2018 (UTC) NXT House Shows No problem. Glad to work on those as needed. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:51, October 18, 2018 (UTC)) Hi Latin... i am MaxZaben, I am new to Fandom and its editing process and I did not realise you sent me messages until you blocked that account and it’s IP address - I do apologise for not noticing you was sending me instructions and I will keep this in mind for when I am making future edits to the 2 pages I was making edits on...please unblock said IP and account, I again apologise. NXT UK Tapings I notice there was two tapings of NXT UK that aired on the same week on October 31st and I would like the November 7th page to rename to the actual airdate if you can. Thanks –Teatoper (talk) 06:04, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, anytime no problem –Teatoper (talk) 06:28, November 5, 2018 (UTC) NXT UK Airings I notice that NXT UK now air two episodes in a week so two pages would have to be with the same date just like the one I mentioned days ago. The page that is dated November 6 would have to be renamed to November 7 like the other page of its airing. Thanks –Teatoper (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Okay, no problem –Teatoper (talk) 20:03, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling Sorry about that. I assumed since there wasn't any 3PW stuff up that there wouldn't be any alumni category. I'll double check in the future. Also, this seems dumb but both their logo and their website has a dash between 'Pro' and 'Pain' for whatever reason, so I think that's their official spelling. KhanKhan12 (talk) 07:52, November 19, 2018 (UTC) *But shouldn't all the categories be "Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling" instead of "Pro Pain Pro Wrestling"? - KhanKhan12 (talk) 17:07, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi sorry if i brought any trouble editin. But can i add what happned at raw when natalya was attacked by the riott squad and how she and ruby got kicked off the team on natalya's page Website Approval Hello, First, sorry if this has been posted/asked before but I couldn't find anything about it and secondly, I'm also not sure if I'm posting this in the right place, so I apoligize for that as well. I view the website a lot but (as you could probably tell) I'm new to this backend stuff. I run a small website that helps promote independent wrestlers and I was just wondering if there's an approval process or referral program or something to get links to my site posted? I think it could be relevant to some pages but I don't want to spam or anything. Thanks, Squaredeagle (talk) 18:54, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Cool, that sounds easy. I think everyone has a page. There are some bigger name guys like Pentagon Jr and Will Ospreay and some less known wrestlers but I'm pretty sure every one of them has a page here. Thanks, Squaredeagle (talk) 17:22, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Re:Ruby Riott Hey. Yeah, I usually find images at WWE.com, but they haven't updated Ruby's picture in a long time, so I'm sorry, can't help you with that one. Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 11:51, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Locked Pages Hey is there any reason why a wrestler's page would be locked from editing? Just curious. Thanks. ITGJake 00:33, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Jordynne Grace It seems she still is on Impact. I just noticed in past times, certain indy wrestlers are just frequent guests without being signed to any contracts. Her number of matches for Impact suggested to me she was only a guest worker for a short number of shows. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:37, December 3, 2018 (UTC)) *I imagine she'll quickly become a mainstay in the Knockouts Division, with longer contracts in the future. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:59, December 3, 2018 (UTC)) *That will be a worthy matchup to see. I hope that scenario happens. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:11, December 3, 2018 (UTC)) Hey can u unblock my freind tomweb98, im an indy wrestler Michael Mistretta and i asked him to edit my page and delete some old content. He was blocked for deleting a picture that i asked him to delete, thanks Debanning Can I get my friend Icus debanned? His "spamming" was unintentional. He was just linking to a video in Tylene's case and the only site The Bad Girl is featured on? Any help? Thanks.Kiwikid1 (talk) 23:12, December 19, 2018 (UTC)KiwiKid1 WWE Tribute event images Oh yeah I’ll definitely won’t forget to, just looking around for more images for the other Tribute to the Troops events that is in need of much more images to be added before I upload them but if you want you can still add those I have uploaded. –Teatoper (talk) 09:50, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Ashton Smith Hi again, I just wanted to ask about updating Ashton Smith's page. Spent part of the day writing out a career history generally leading up to his NXT UK work. No rush. It's ready to be posted whenever the page is unlocked. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:47, December 25, 2018 (UTC)) *Thanks again. Very much appreciated. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:09, December 25, 2018 (UTC)) Linking Wrestling Schools I've just done some clean up work on Kevin Landry's page, is it okay to link his school pages (site and FB) or is that shilling?DingDongsForLife (talk) 02:12, December 28, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Not that I'm aware of, only the Kevin Landry Wrestling CombineDingDongsForLife (talk) 03:35, December 28, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Sweet, thanks dudeDingDongsForLife (talk) 04:25, December 28, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Youtube Is it okay to link Youtube pages or would you rather not? CTWE. I haven't noticed anyone else with yt links.DingDongsForLife (talk) 03:28, December 29, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Power and Glory Wrestling All goodDingDongsForLife (talk) 19:27, December 29, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Wrestling figs, their website remains on wayback machine and Solie archives.DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:04, December 31, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Yep, http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/results/pgw/ https://web.archive.org/web/20080517111312/http://www.powerandglorywrestling.com/ https://wrestlingfigs.com/wrestlingnews/power-glory-tv-debuts-tomorrow-45/ http://www.solie.org/titlehistories/pgw.html Here's a bunch I've worked with. DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:17, December 31, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife All good, no probs. All the best for 2019!DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:27, December 31, 2018 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Obviously you didn’t notice the other hundreds of events I added and then did update. The ones that were left not updated were because the local companies just stopped sharing results. You’ll notice I have since stopped even adding their events because I shared your frustration. But thanks for taking time out of your day to scold me like a child. God bless PatriotAdamR (talk) 04:11, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Moving pages. Sorry about Bad Girl page name change. What do I do when I find doubles? I came across another one, Brandi Collins and Brandi Wine are the same people.DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:48, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife **There seem to be 3 Little Jeannes. Little Jeanne and two duplicate bios "Jeannie Mae" and "Sweet Destiny".DingDongsForLife (talk) 03:13, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife *The woman in the photo on the Sweet Destiny page is the same as Little Jeanne.Little Jeanne wrestling as Jeannie Mae in this video. https://youtu.be/0v-tccAw3VI?t=42 DingDongsForLife (talk) 03:36, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife More duplicates found *Frankie Zapatelli: https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Frankie_Z is https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Frankie_Zapatelli (the photo is the same person). *Brandi Wine: https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Brandi_Collins is https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Brandi_Wine (the photo is the same person). -- DingDongsForLife (talk) 06:35, January 9, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Bruise Brothers *I want to create a tag team page for the Bruise Brothers, but I can't as it won't allow as the Harris Brothers had it as a nickname. What is the best work around?DingDongsForLife (talk) 08:23, January 12, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife Chat *Hay, can you jump on Skype please. Dean27 (talk) 17:35, January 12, 2019 (UTC) NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 13 In Tokyo Dome Thanks. I didn't realize until after the fact. I'll try and check beforehand next time. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:02, January 16, 2019 (UTC)) 2019 Event Table For the WWE/Event history page, how do I recreate the same exact table for this year? Ryan Smith (talk) 04:21, January 19, 2019 (UTC) TNT Women's Championship *Ok. No problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 23:40, January 23, 2019 (UTC)) AAW Heavyweight Championship *Thank you. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:59, January 26, 2019 (UTC)) *Always glad to help where I can. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:32, January 26, 2019 (UTC)) Rename Hey Latin, would you mind renaming Jay Sully to Jay Sulli? I'm pretty sure it's just a typo from it was first setup. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 21:26, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: WWE Eco Friendly png I did! It's just a bit more cropped, so a little more pleasing looking to look at on the page, and it fits the rest of the belts on the page now. Not a huge thing, but I don't come here too often these days besides to add belt pictures, so I just wanted to fix that. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:32, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Image cats I usually forget to add categories to images. I'll try to keep in my mind from now on. Thanks for reminding me. –Teatoper (talk) 20:39, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Joe Coffey Hey, sorry for not messaging you or the other admins at first, but i don't know how to see who's the admin of a wiki. I'll edit Coffey's page now, but i'm still curious to why it was blocked. Oh, and i had to edit this message cuz i accidentally put it alongside someone else's message and didn't sign it, i'm still geting used to navigating in Fandom lol Manozika7 (talk) 18:36, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Debut section Why can't I edit the debut section for when they debuted in WWE? I don't understand. Isn't that also a debut in its own right? I mean, if I put them there, that means it's their first time they on WWE. That's why I'm putting it there. So, if I don't put it there, I kinda feel like I'm being lazy. Is there any way you can help me avoid this? Kweintra (talk) 10:58, February 10, 2019 (UTC) kit (talk) 16:59, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Copy pasting? There wasn't anything on Wikipedia I copied and pasted all that from, those entrance info wern't even listed in the article of the "Kevin Nash" Wikipedia article itself. I was writing and doing my best to write them in my own words, because his entrance music info was missing. Anthony Nichols (talk) 02:37, February 12, 2019 (UTC) I swear I'm not lying, it's just really hard to get use to the strict rules on here. I'm trying my best to get use to them, I don't wanna break any of the wiki third party rules on here, I'm trying not to. I know your just doing your job as an admin, telling us know and stuff. Anthony Nichols (talk) 02:37, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Lifeblood Of course. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:37, February 12, 2019 (UTC)) Reese Ryan We'd like to edit "Reese Ryan" please. He's a member of our roster. ---- Trevor Lee Hi, can i ask why you reverted my many, factually correct edits for Trevor Lee's page? Rhlgull08 (talk) 17:37, February 23, 2019 (UTC)Rhlgull1331 Hi, I understand your reversion of my edit, but the changes to the 'Impact' and 'WWE' sections had no errors. Unless you're referring to the edits in the 'wrestling moves' section, and in that case, the apparent errors are also not seen to me because i lightly changed two already written move descriptions. Sorry if i'm prying but i don't see any errors in my edit. Rhlgull08 (talk) 18:33, February 23, 2019 (UTC)Rhlgull1331 I only changed the year lengths because of the ‘X Division Championship’ subheading which began in 2017. That signified a different section of time for Lee in the company. You don’t put someone’s entire time in a company into one sub-heading. But ok, I will make sure to preview my edits before saving them now. Rhlgull08 (talk) 19:33, February 23, 2019 (UTC) I meant that for certain periods of time, such as a long storyline, you put the events of said storyline into sub-headings. In Samoa Joe’s article, you separate the storylines into sections like ‘Championship Persuits’ or ‘The Beat Down Clan’. That’s what I was trying to incorporate in Trevor Lee’s page, so having a heading of ‘2015-2018’ and a sub-heading of ‘2017-present’, I felt, warranted an edit. Sorry if I haven’t made it clear. Rhlgull08 (talk) 19:32, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Mansoor Al-Shehail & Brennan Williams Because I have no records of entrance music for either man. Unless you know of some, then you can add them. Rhlgull08 (talk) 21:43, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Stacey Ervin Jr. I revisited my sources and also surfed for a time on the web or any new information. After reading the revisions recently made by the user, I must debunk what was added. I found nothing confirming Stacey Ervin Jr. ever lived in or attended school in Texas. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:45, March 7, 2019 (UTC)) Xplosion Logo *Sure thing. That's no problem at all. It sounds as though Impact felt it was time for an update for the new year. Keeping it fresh, I can appreciate their attitude. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:51, March 15, 2019 (UTC)) NXT House shows *Just revisiting the 2019 NXT house shows and noticed there were some missing shows between the dates of March 1 and March 2. Presently adding those missing shows. The current existing March 2 show ought to be renamed No.2. Haven't changed it. Just wanted to check in first with you. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:00, March 16, 2019 (UTC)) *Okay, no problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:09, March 16, 2019 (UTC)) Sasha Banks Hi there, I was wondering if there would be anyway I would be able to edit the Sasha Banks article. I have added in changes to Bayley's article and have noticed that Sasha Banks's article has not been updated her with her recent chase for the Women's Tag Team Championships. Is there anyway to alter this? Her information under her tenure on the RAW brand stops in June of 2018 and does not include any information about her late 2018/2019 run. 10785sbwwe (talk) 15:35, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Sasha Banks Hi there, I used the superstar profiles on cagematch.net, WWE's youtube and their official RAW/SD results that are posted on their official website. I was going to update and add in the information of her run between June 25 2018 and the present. 10785sbwwe (talk) 15:38, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Rachelle St. Claire It's been a while since her page was updated. After doing some revisiting, I can say, Rachelle had already joined WWE around 2013, based on articles offered online. I would speculate she was released before making her debut. Reminds me of Willie Mack being cut before ever reporting to the WWE tryouts. It's likely nobody got around to posting her as an alumnus. It doesn't seem as though she is wrestling anymore. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:11, March 23, 2019 (UTC)) 2019 Performance Center Recruits *I remember the WWE Roster tab is locked, but I wanted to share some existing pages for some of the recruits recently added to NXT, Albert Hardie Jr., Trevor Lee Caddell, Brendan Vink, Jermaine Haley, Jeffrey Parker, Matt Lee, Court Moore, Cal Bloom and Robert Strauss. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:57, March 25, 2019 (UTC)) *Sounds good. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:11, March 25, 2019 (UTC)) Re: Alleged "copying" I did not "copy" or "paste" anything in adding to the 1960 article, I was just adding a reference to confirm the info I placed in that article. Old School Fan (talk) 07:17, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :No, but you implied it in the original message. Old School Fan (talk) 07:22, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Matt Riddle I heard them both during NXT Takeover. "The OG Bro" was said by Percy Watson and Riddle called himself "The Bro That Runs The Show" as he was taunting Velveteen Dream. Rhlgull08 (talk) 19:15, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Grand Slam Hey. I've noticed you've locked the Grand Slam Champion page. Could you please add Rollins' Universal title entry? Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 01:28, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Intercontinental history page My mistake, I edited the page without publishing it, without relizing you edited the page yourself. I was updating all the other title history pages before I publish all my edits. –Teatoper (talk) 17:14, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Okay great –Teatoper (talk) 17:23, April 9, 2019 (UTC) I update the history pages more often but other users tend to update the pages for the reason why I don't do it at times but I sometimes would check over for any errors they mistakenly made. If I don’t update the page, I'll do it the next day or in a few days, no problem. –Teatoper (talk) 17:51, April 9, 2019 (UTC) UC Santa Barbara Events Center Sorry about missing the images/ the cleanup thing. Hope it is cleared up now. Gobokong (talk) 02:08, April 12, 2019 (UTC)